


Crowing at the Wolf

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sanosuke keeps starting fights with the hope of catching a certain cop’s attention.





	Crowing at the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori, on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting word was: “accident”.

“Accident? It was an accident that you punched him?” Saitou asked, flicking ashes from his cigarette before taking a drag on it. 

“Well…” Sanosuke scratched the back of his head, knuckles bloodied, and really he didn’t _mean_ to do that, but… “Punchin’ him was on purpose. Breakin’ his nose, _that_ was the accident.” 

“I see,” Saitou said, breathing out his smoke with a sigh. 

“It ain’t my fault he’s got such a weak nose!” 

Saitou flicked his cigarette away with another sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “We really must stop meeting like this, _Ahou_.” 

“It ain’t like y’got anything better t’do, old man!” Sano rolled his eyes and mildly contemplated why he kept doing this, kept starting street fights, just to have a run in with such a grumpy, ill-tempered man. But the heart wants what the heart wants… 

“Oh, I have _plenty_ to do, but that work keeps being pushed back, due to your constant outbursts and the paperwork that is involved. Go home. Go seek entertainment from Himura and his tanuki woman, just… Go,” Saitou sighed, rubbing at his brow and Sanosuke was biting at his bottom lip. 

Maybe he really ought to quit starting fights like this… “Y’ain’t even gonna haul me down to the police station?” 

“ _No_ , I am not, I do not have time to play games with you!” Saitou hissed, his eyes sharp as ever, piercing gold as they narrowed at Sanosuke. 

That… Sano swallowed hard. Saitou was a terrifying man at the best of times and this… “I…” What could he even say, that he was sorry? Saitou rolled his eyes, turning his back and Sano felt his temper flaring. Nothing got his blood boiling like being ignored by Saitou. “I’m worth your attention, y’bastard!” 

Saitou whipped back around, licking his lips, wolfish. “I agree,” he said as gentle smile came over his face, the type smile that Sanosuke didn’t even know Saitou was capable of. “You _are_ worth my attention, Sanosuke.” 

Wait. What? What did Saitou just say… “Are you…” 

“And _maybe_ , if I can finish my paperwork tonight, I’ll wander by… And take you out to some place that is more decent than this,” Saitou whispered, gesturing to the rundown establishments. 

“I, I…” Sano stuttered, his jaw about to hit the ground. “Did ya bump your head or somethin’ this morning, Saitou?” 

“ _You’re_ the _ahou_ , not me, remember?” 

It was an insult, but Sanosuke was smiling all the same and so was Saitou. “It’s a date, then!”


End file.
